These devices are normally the form of an annular cover plate having a central opening whose diameter is smaller than a conventional golf cups The cover plate is either made of a resilient material or of a hard material that has a resilient material placed around its periphery and which has an outer diameter that is slightly larger than the diameter of a conventional golf cup. The cover plate can therewith be inserted into the cup and held in position by the friction generated between the periphery of the plate and the wall of the cup. One drawback with this type of device is that it is liable to be moved out of position as a golf ball passes over the plate or will loosen from the cup as a player inserts his/her fingers into the cup to retrieve the ball.